Loud House the Vampire Movie
by Mikedude Rocker10
Summary: Lincoln's summer vacation has turned upside down when his sister were turned into Vampires. Now they want to make him one. Now it's up to Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne to find a historical treasure that can be able to stop this blood lust threat.
1. Prolouge

**Hi everybody. Welcome to my first ever Loud House story. I got this idea after reading Lincoln Loud Vampire Slayer. It was great. So I got the idea to make this. In this it's a adventure around the world to find a lost treasure before the threat hunts them down. Are you guys ready? Let's begin.**

In another dimension an evil Vampire queen named Christy looked through a crystal orb and pondered.

Christy: Hmph. Mortals. Look at them. So much delicious blood. And I'm stuck here in this prison. For 1 million years I have been imprisoned here by the great vampire slayers. Ha! No matter. The moment approaches. The time has come for me to return to the earth and this time, these mortals shall be like me.

Then a Gargoyle approached.

Gargoyle: My queen. Sorry to interrupt you.

Christy: You may speak.

Gargoyle: I know this doesn't need to be said but you need an army.

Christy: I know fool. (Sees a familiar house and in it was 10 girls) Ooh. A family of ten girls I see. They will be perfect. (Sees they're parents) Oh those two will never do in my new vampire kingdom. (Sees a familiar boy with white hair) Oh. And what a sweet little boy. He will be perfect.

Gargoyle: You found you're first victims?

Christy: Yes I did. A family of 10 girls and 1 boy.

Gargoyle: Wow. 10 sisters. Big family.

Christy: Yes indeed.

Gargoyle: Shall I ready you're Gargoyles my queen?

Christy: Very well. (Looks back at the boy) Prepare yourself. Because you're queen and new mother is coming home….Lincoln Loud. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

 **A Blood lust is coming to Royal Woods and now she's planning to make the louds as her own family. What will be instore for Lincoln? Find out in chapter 1: the Strange feeling.**


	2. Strange feeling

**Hey there. Welcome back to another Chapter. Just a bit of a spoiler, in this Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne form a dance club for the summer and do a dance from A Goofy Movie. However Lincoln will be working on making the Lyrics for it. They're will be songs in this. With that said let's get on with the chapter.**

Theme song: Land of the Dead

Royal Woods

Lincoln and his best friend Clyde are walking to the arcade from school and they had a long day.

Lincoln: Man. What a day.

Clyde: You said it. Glad it was the last day.

Lincoln: Mm hm. Three whole months of no school. Sun…

Clyde: Fun…

Then they're friend Ronnie Anne walked up to them and added.

Ronnie Anne: And surf. Don't forget surf. What's up guys?

Lincoln: Hey Ronnie Anne. What are you doing Royal Woods?

Ronnie Anne: Well My family and I bought a vacation home here for the summer. We've been wanting to come back to our home town.

Lincoln: Well that's great. Lori's gonna be glad to hear this.

Clyde: Yeah. Welcome back to Royal Woods. So what are you and your brother Bobby planning to do this summer?

Ronnie Anne: Don't know. Hopefully something fun.

The three shared a laugh. Then Lincoln heard someone say his name in a whispering raspy voice and looked around.

Lincoln: Huh?

Clyde and Ronnie looked at him and were concerned.

Ronnie Anne: What's up Lame-o?

Clyde: See something?

Lincoln: No. But I thought I heard someone say my name.

Clyde: (Looks around) Who said you're name?

Ronnie Anne: I don't see anyone.

Lincoln: (Shrugged it off) Oh well. Nothing there now.

They walked to the Arcade. Unknown to them a shadowy figure was watching them.

2 Hours later, Loud House

Lincoln walked into his house and plopped on the couch.

Lincoln: (deep breath) Ah what a day.

Then his third older sister came downstairs and greeted him.

Luna: Hey baby bro. What's up?

Lincoln: Oh hey Luna. Not much. Had a long day of school today. Glad it's finally summer vacation.

Luna: Yeah dude.

Lincoln: Where are the others?

Luna: Well the rents are still at work. Lori is texting Bobby and dude was she screaming happily.

Lincoln: So she knows he and Ronnie Anne are back for the summer?

Luna: You ran into her?

Lincoln: Yeah when me and Clyde were heading to the arcade.

Luna: Cool. Anyway the others are doing they're own thing.

Lincoln: Cool. Cool.

Luna: Well catcha later bro. I'm going to see Sam.

Lincoln: See ya.

Luna left the house. Lincoln walk up stairs to head to his room. When he walked up his shadow looked different. When he reached the top he stopped and walked a few steps back down and looked at his shadow and saw it was normal.

Lincoln: I must be going nuts.

He walked back upstairs and was greeted by Lori.

Lori: Hi Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey Lori. What's up?

Lori: Oh nothing much. (Noticed he looked suspicious) Are you okay? You look kind of out of it.

Lincoln: Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired.

Lori: Long day?

Lincoln: Em hm. I'm gonna go have a nap.

Lori: Okay. Just so you know we literally have a sibling meeting tonight. Don't be late.

Lincoln: I won't.

He entered his room and got on his bed. Then his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

Lincoln's dream

Lincoln was dreaming of him, Clyde and Ronnie Anne at the arcade. And they were having lots of fun. But then suddenly the fun ended when the whole place disappeared and Lincoln was in a meaningless void.

Lincoln: Huh? What's going on?

Then he hears hissing.

Lincoln: Are there snakes here?

He looked but it wasn't snakes, but vampires.

Lincoln: (Horrified and confused) Vampires?!

He tried to run but they blocked him. Then one of them reached out for him as he screamed in horror.

Dream over

He woke up screaming. He was settled down by his second older sister Leni.

Leni: Linky it's okay. It's only me.

Lincoln: (Calming down, deep breathing) Oh Leni. (Plops on his pillow) Ugh. What a crazy nightmare. (Realized something) Wait. What were you doing in here?

Leni: Watching you sleep. You looked so cute.

Then the rest of the girls came in.

Lynn: We heard you scream.

Lana: What happened.

Lincoln: I just had a crazy nightmare.

Luan: About what?

Lisa: Yes. Clarify male sibling unit.

Lincoln: Well in the dream, me, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were having fun at the arcade.

Lola: Already it's getting boring.

The sisters: LOLA!

Lincoln: And then at one point the whole place faded away leaving me in a meaningless void.

Lisa: A meaningless void you say?

Lincoln: Then I hear hissing all around me. When I looked I was surrounded by vampires.

The sisters except Lucy: Vampires?

Lucy: Wicked.

Luan: Vampires? Well that bites. (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone: (Groans)

Lincoln: And it's not just that. Weird stuff has been happening to me all day.

Lynn: (Gasp) BAD LUCK!

Luna: (Punches Lynn) Stop that dude! There's no such thing!

Lynn: Okay. Sheesh. You do know I'm gonna get you back.

Luna: Whatever.

Lana: Anyway what weird stuff?

Lincoln: When me, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were heading to the arcade, I thought I heard someone whisper my name in a raspy voice.

Lucy: Spirits. They are calling upon you.

They all give her deadpan looks.

Lincoln: (Continues) And when I was coming up to my room, I looked at my shadow and could've sworn it looked like someone else's mimicking my movement. I look back at it and it was completely normal.

Lori: Luan is this one of your pranks?

Luan: No. I swear.

Lincoln: Now I had a dream about vampires. This day is getting stranger and stranger. And I have this weird feeling that somethings coming.

Lynn: What's coming?

Lincoln: I don't know. (Deep breath) After all that I could use something to calm my nerves. Maybe some cold chicken.

He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. As he open the fridge he saw blood and dead mice all over it.

Lincoln: (Screams and slams the fridge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

He breathed heavily in fear. Then the parents rushed in and saw him.

Lynn Sr: Son are you okay?

Rita: You look like you've seen a ghost.

Lincoln: There's blood and dead mice all over in the fridge.

Rita: There's what?!

Lynn Sr: Let me see.

He walks up to the fridge. Lincoln backs away in fear.

Lincoln: Oh man.

The girls come down and see what's going on. They're dad opens the fridge and doesn't seem horrified.

Lynn Sr: What are you talking about son? (Opens it wide revealing normal food) It looks normal in here.

Lincoln: (Gets annoyed) Oh DANG IT! This wasn't here! I came down here for some cold chicken and when I opened this I saw dead mice and blood. This is one of the weird stuff that's been happening to me today.

Lisa: Perhaps you we're having a non-digestive image phase, street name hallucination. Hunger makes you do that.

Lincoln: (Angry) Great. Either this is something coming, or I've gone crazy.

Leni: I don't think your crazy Linky.

Lincoln: (Annoyed) Oh that makes me so much better. (Leaves the kitchen) I'm going to see Clyde.

Luna: Rock on little dude.

Lincoln left the house and went to Clyde's.

Clyde's House

Lincoln was lying in a chair and told Clyde everything.

Lincoln: And when I opened the fridge I saw dead mice and blood everywhere then shut the door. Then when the rest of my family came and saw the fridge it was completely normal again. I don't know what going on with me.

Clyde: Wow. That does sound weird. How long has it been happening?

Lincoln: Ever since we since we left school.

Clyde: Well, I'm not sure what it is. But it's probably just a phase. It'll probably pass on soon.

Lincoln: Yeah you're probably right.

Then they hear the door open and Ronnie Anne came in.

Ronnie Anne: I got you're text. You say you've been experiencing weird stuff?

Lincoln: Yeah. And they've been happening ever since I got home.

Clyde: But why a different shadow mimicking you're movements?

Lincoln: I know. First the weird voices, the shadow, that dream, and the dead mice.

Ronnie Anne: (Disgusted) Blech! Dead mice? What did it have something to do with Vampires?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Clyde: I'm sure it's probably just a phase.

Lincoln: I hope it passes soon.

Ronnie Anne: Maybe some music will make you feel better.

Lincoln: Maybe.

She turned on the radio and music played. What they didn't know was a cloaked figure was watching them from a far.

Cloaked figure: Oh ho. My dear boy, you have no idea what marvelous your life will be when I rule the entire earth. (Turned into a bat and flew away, evil laughs) Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

 **Oh boy. Lincoln is gonna be in for the ride of his life. What will happen next? Find out next time. See ya.**


	3. The Wolf Squad and the nightmare's real

**Welcome to another Chapter to LHTVM. In this Lincoln will explain to his sisters what he, Clyde and Ronnie Anne will be doing this summer, and then Christy will be taking action. Are you guys ready? Here we go.**

The next day, back at the Loud House

The girls were going through their usual stuff. After a few seconds they heard Lincoln's voice coming from behind his door and they can hear music playing and stopping multiple times.

Lynn: What is Lincoln doing in there?

Lana: I don't know. He keeps replaying that song over and over again.

Lori: (Knocks on the door) Hey Lincoln?

Lincoln: (Opens the door) Yes?

Lori: What are you doing in there?

Lincoln: Working on lyrics.

Luna: (Interested, British accent) Ooh. You writing a song luv?

Lincoln: Yeah. But, having a difficult time of doing that.

Luna: Don't worry bro. All songs are hard to write at first. But you'll be finished when you least expect it.

Lola: What gave the idea to do so?

Lincoln: Yesterday after the… (Air quotes) Strange occurrences I was having…

Luan: Have they been happening again today?

Lincoln: No. Not recently. Anyway, Ronnie Anne thought that music would make me feel better and when she turned on the Radio…

Flashback scene

When the music was playing, the three friends were getting into the rhythm.

Clyde: Hm. I like that crazy beat.

Lincoln: Make you want to get moving.

Then the three really got into it and started dancing and they notice they were doing the same moves as each other.

Ronnie Anne: Wow. We're in sync right now.

Lincoln: (Gets an idea) Hey, this gives me and idea. What if we form a band?

Clyde: But we don't know how to play instruments.

Ronnie Anne: I don't think he means that kind of band Clyde.

Lincoln: Of course I don't mean that kind. I mean a dancing kind of band. You know, the music plays for you and the band dances to it, kinda like Lori's band Boys will be Boys.

Clyde: Oh now I got you. (Thinks) You know what? That's actually a good idea Linc.

Ronnie Anne: Now theres something we could do this summer.

Lincoln: Then it's agreed. We'll form our own temporary band for the summer. And this song will do perfect.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: LET'S DO IT TO IT!

They high fived and howled

Clyde: So what do we call our band? How about you, me and she point 3?

Ronnie Anne: The Dancing Trio?

Clyde: Clincoln Anne Mcloudiago?

Lincoln: (Gets an idea) The wolf squad.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Perfect!

Flashback over

Lincoln: So we decided to start a temporary band until summers over. We got all the moves down and we do really good at it, and we have the perfect music for it. Right now, all the song needs now is lyrics. But I can't seem to find the right words. I mean it's not like helping Lucy find the perfect word that rhymes with sad.

Leni: Well like, let's hear what you have so far.

Luna: Yeah, I'm sure it'll be good.

Lincoln: Well for now it goes something like this… Um. (Sings) SOME PEOPLE SETTLE FOR THE TYPICAL THING. LIVING ALL THEY'RE LIVES, WAIT IN THE WINGS! IT AIN'T A QUESTION OF IF. JUST A MATTER OF TIME, BEFORE I MOVE TO THE FRONT OF THE LINE! AND ONCE YOU'RE WATCHING EVERY MOVE THAT I MAKE, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE THAT I GOT WHAT IT TAKES! (Stops singing) And that's all I have.

Luna: (Impressed) Bro. That was amazing.

Lori: Yeah. I never heard lyrics like that.

Lucy: If I could show emotions it would show how impressed I am.

Lisa: Normally I refrain from human emotions but… That was stupendous I would give it and A+.

Leni: (Hugs Lincoln) Best singing voice I've heard next to Luna.

Lincoln: (Blushes) Thanks girls. But I still have to think of the other lyrics. Luna, what do you do when you write songs?

Luna: I just write what my heart tells me. I say just do something to make it…you know…Stand out.

Lincoln: (Gasp) Luna! That's it!

Lynn: What's it?

Lincoln: That last word she said was perfect for the song!

Lori: Stand out?

Lincoln: Yes. Luna, you're a genius.

Luna: (Blushes) Oh gee thanks baby bro.

Then Lincoln's communicator turns on and Clyde's voice was on.

Clyde: Hey Lincoln you there? Me and Ronnie Anne are at the junkyard and we're ready for practice.

Lincoln: (Answers) I'm on my way buddy. Gotta run girls. See you in tonight.

He runs out of the house and the sisters stood there happy for him.

Lana: Looks like Lincoln's got his hands full this summer.

The sisters: Agreed.

Lincoln makes his way to the front door.

Lincoln: Mom, Dad I'm going to see Clyde and Ronnie Anne, I'll be back tonight!

Lynn Sr: (From the bedroom) Okay sport!

Rita: (From the bedroom) Don't be out to late!

Lincoln: I won't!

After Lincoln left the house, he didn't know that Christy was watching from a distance and was chuckling evilly.

Christy: Oh don't you worry my dear Lincoln, you won't have to deal with those two horrid excuse of parents anymore. It is time.

She walked up to the house and was walking up to the front door. And as the Rita and Lynn Sr were on the sofa watching T.V, the front door opens revealing a cloaked person. The parents jumped in shock.

Rita: (Angry) Hey! You just broke into my house! Get out of here!

The figure didn't respond.

Lynn Sr: Did you hear her?! Don't make me call the police!

The figure took off the hood and Christy was the figure. She stared sinisterly at the two.

Christy: You two don't give the orders. Not anymore.

Rita: Who are you?!

Lynn Sr: What do you want?!

Christy: (Eyes glowed red) You're children.

She hissed and showed her fangs. The parents gasped in fear. Back upstairs as the girls continued they're activities, they heard their parents scream in horror which concerned them.

Lynn: It's mom and dad! Come on!

They ran downstairs and went into their bedroom but saw no trace of them.

Lily: Mama? Dada?

Luan: Mom? Dad?

Lola: Where are you guys?

Lisa: Parental Units, please reveal you're location.

Leni: Ollie, Ollie Oxinfree!

Lori: Mom, Dad where are you?

Luna: Are you two okay?

They all got no response.

Lana: Where did they go?

Lola: (Gets suspicious) Luan is this one of your pranks?

Luan: No. I swear.

Lucy: Oh spirits, please tell us the location of my parents.

Lynn: Luc. Now is not the time for that.

Lucy: Guys, I'm worried just as much as you.

They look at her for a few seconds.

Luna: Yeah she worried. But seriously dudes, where are mom and pop?

Christy's voice: Oh don't worry my dears.

They turn and see Christy looking at them with an evil grin.

Christy: You never have to worry about those two again.

Leni: (Scared) Like who are you?

Christy: I'm you're new mother.

She hissed and showed her fangs then lunged at them causing the girls to scream. While Lincoln was walking to the junkyard, he thought he heard screaming from his house.

Lincoln: (Shrugs) Eh. I bet it was one of Luan's pranks. (Makes his way to the junkyard) Hey guys.

Ronnie Anne: Hey Lame-O.

Lincoln: You guys ready for practice?

Clyde: (Howls) Boogie!

They started playing the music, started dancing and Lincoln sung what has. At one step, Clyde messed up and fell.

Lincoln: Wait, Clyde try that again and this time don't fall down.

Ronnie Anne laughed.

Clyde: (Sarcastic) Very funny Lincoln.

Later that night

Lincoln: Anyway those are the only lyrics I have so far. Luckily, Luna help me find a perfect word for it.

Ronnie Anne: Nice.

Lincoln: Thanks. But it still needs more work.

Clyde: I'm sure you'll finish it buddy. We have all summer.

Lincoln: You're right. Well I better get home. My curfew is almost up.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Same.

Ronnie Anne: See you tomorrow guys.

Lincoln and Clyde: Night.

The three walk home.

The Loud House

As Lincoln approached the front door, he saw the lights were out.

Lincoln: Well that's odd, it's only 7:30. It's not that late. (Opens the door) Mom, Dad I'm home!

He looked around and was getting nervous and didn't get a response.

Lincoln: (Nervous) Mom?! Dad?! Are you here?! (Pulls out his phone) Maybe they went out, I'll text them. (Sends the message but heard the ringing on the couch and saw both his parent's phones, confused) What? Did they forget they're phones? (Groans, walks upstairs, calls out) Lori?! Leni?! Luna?! Luan?! Lynn?! Lucy?! Lana?! Lola?! Lisa?! Lily?!

He starts hearing that raspy voice calling him again.

Lincoln: Oh not again.

Soft voice: (Coming from his bedroom) Lincoln.

Lincoln turned to his door and walked up to it slowly.

Lincoln: Girls? Is that you?! What are you doing in my room?! If this is another one of your protocols, call it off now!

Soft voices: Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Gulps) Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

He opens the door to his room and finds no one there.

Lincoln: (Confused) Huh? That's weird. I could have sworn I heard voices. (Still nervous) I still don't like this.

Then suddenly the sisters appeared from behind him. Lincoln turned and saw them with evil smiles.

The girls: (Showing they're fangs) Hello Lincoln.

Lincoln just looked in fear and confusion with his eyes widen and heart pounding rapidly.

 **Oh boy. Well there you go. Lincoln and his friends are now a band, and now Christy has gotten rid of Rita and Lynn Sr and took the girls. What will Lincoln do now? Find out next time. Please review and I'll see you all then.**

 **P.S: Stand out from a Goofy Movie will be in this. But not right now.**


	4. Vampire Family Attack

**Hey everybody, welcome to another chapter of the Loud House Vampire Movie. Sorry for the long wait once again. You can find why from the quick update I posted hours ago. With that said, let's see what happens with Lincoln.**

Lincoln looked at his sisters who are now Vampires in fear and confusion with his eyes widen and heart pounding rapidly. As he looked at his sisters he noticed they all were pale, had pearly fangs, their pupils were gone, had red glowing eyes, wore black sleeveless dresses and capes. Lincoln shook it off and regains calmness.

Lincoln: Oh. You girls almost gave me a heart attack. Where's Mom and Dad? (Confused) And why are you all dressed like that?

Luna: Mom and Pops have been banished from this realm. And we're vampires now.

Leni: It's totes amazing.

Lucy: It's a dream come true.

Lisa: I have never felt this stupendous in my whole life.

Lola: This dress and cape are perfect for my look.

Lana: Join us big bro.

Lori: Yes. Join us Linky.

Luan: You're our perfect type. (Laughing) Get it?

The girls: (Groan)

Lily: (Evil giggle) Winky.

Lynn: You'll be one of us. A really tough vampire.

Lincoln just stared at them for a few seconds then started laughing thinking it was a joke. The girls were confused by his laughter.

Lola: What's so funny?

Lisa: I fail to see how any of this is amusing.

Lincoln: Shut up girls! I mean come on. There's no such thing as vampires. And Mom and Dad banished to another realm? (Laughing) Come on. Where's Mom and Dad?

Lori: We literally just told you. They've been banished.

Luna: Come here baby bro. Be like us.

Lincoln: (Laughing) Okay. I bet this is a joke involving the strange feeling I had yesterday. Okay, the jokes over. Take out the fake fangs. (Tries pulling Luna's fangs out) You and Luan plan this Lucy? It was a nice one. You scared me pretty good when I came in.

Luna: (Pushed Lincoln off her) Ow! Bro stop. You're hurting my teeth.

Lincoln: (Confused) How could that possibly hurt? Those fangs are fake.

Lynn: (Buzzer noise) They're real.

Lucy: We can guarantee you Lincoln, we are real vampires.

Lincoln: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Lisa: Female sibling units. (Holds up a dead rat) Look what I have just encountered.

The girls look in amazement.

The girls: A DEAD RAT!

They all pounce on it and start tearing and chewing it up. Much to Lincoln's disgust, it also shocked him.

Lincoln: (In his head) Holy… Then that means… Those strange activities that happened to me yesterday… It was all true!

Luna: (Licks the blood off her lips) Mm. Tasty dudes.

Lisa: Delectable if I do say so myself.

Lynn: (Belches) Ah. I needed that.

Lucy: If only Edwin would see me now.

They all look and smile at Lincoln who was frozen in shock and fear.

Lincoln: (horrified) Oh my god. You guys really are vampires.

Lola: Told you. And I love it.

Lori: Join us Lincoln.

Lynn: Become one of us.

Lana: Become one of us. No more rules, no more worries and you get a cool cape.

They all smiled as forcing Lincoln to join them. But he stood strong.

Lincoln: Yeeaaaaah, no.

The girls looked in confusion.

The girls: No?

Leni: But Lincoln, you're free to do whatever you want, you get a nice looking cape, and you get cool powers.

Luan: Yeah. It's Fang-tastic.

Lincoln: Even as a vampire, you're still not funny.

Luan: (Offended) Well that just plain hurts.

Lincoln: And my answer still stands. No. I will not be one of you. I'm good the way I am.

The girls laugh at him.

Lisa: Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln… I apologize male sibling unit. But I'm afraid you don't have a choice.

They all smirked evilly and approached him. He backed away nervously, fearing this was the end. When he back up into his nightstand he felt his flashlight.

Luna: One of us Baby bro. One of us.

The girls: One of us.

They showed their fangs and were ready to turn Lincoln into one of them. But Lincoln looked at them with a serious face.

Lincoln: You need some light! (Aims his light at them and turns it on) A BRIGHT LIGHT FOR THAT MATTER!

They all hissed in pain and backed out of the room.

Lana: AH! I CAN'T SEE!

Lincoln then shut the door, put a chair in front of it and packed his stuff.

Lincoln: (Grabs Bun-Bun) Come on Bun-Bun, we can't stay here anymore. (Called Clyde and Ronnie Anne) Guys come in its Lincoln!

Clyde: (On the walkie talkie) Let me guess… You're family turned into vampires?

Ronnie Anne: (On the walkie talkie) You to?!

Lincoln: Yes they have. How did you know?

Clyde: (On the walkie talkie) When I was about walk into my house, I saw my dad's trying to suck blood out of a dead mouse!

Ronnie Anne: (On the walkie talkie) And I saw my family as bats hanging on the ceiling!

Lincoln: Well my sisters are trying to get to me and I don't know where my parents are! But one things for sure I don't think it's safe here in Royal Woods anymore! I suggest you guys pack your things. We're leaving town.

Ronnie Anne: (On the walkie talkie) We already have and we're outside your house.

Lincoln: On my way. (Looks at the door and hears pounding) Whose there?

Luan: (Angry) Let us in!

Lincoln: Let us in who?

Then the door makes a hole.

Luan: (Furious) LET US IN RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN MAKE YOU ONE OF US! (Fake laughs) GET IT!

Lincoln gets frightened, pulls the string behind one of his posters activating the inflatable slide Lisa installed months ago. Then climbs out his window, but before he could slide down the girls grabbed his leg and tried to pull him back.

Lincoln: (Trying to escape) Grr! Let go of me girls!

The girls: One of us! Join us Linky!

Lincoln: (Shouts) CLYDE! RONNIE! A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Clyde: (Runs up the slide with Ronnie Anne) Hang on Lincoln!

They grab Lincoln's arms and pulling with all they're might. The girls however weren't giving up.

Luna: Don't go bro! You'll love the Vamp life!

Lucy: Please don't call it that.

Lola: (Pulls hard) GRRRRR! JOIN US NOW!

Ronnie Anne wasn't having any of this and pulled hard and it caused the girls to let go and the three human kids slid down the slide.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Whoa!

They made it down safely.

Lincoln: (In relief) Phew. Thanks guys.

Clyde: Anytime buddy.

Ronnie Anne: Come on! Let's get out of here before your sisters get us!

Lincoln: Right! Let's go!

But before they could run away, Christy appeared right in front of them, startling them.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Christy: Now, now Lincoln. Let's not be too rash now. Especially around your family.

Lincoln: (Afraid) How do you know my name?! Who are you?!

Then the girls appear behind them and they bow down before her.

The girls: Mother Christy.

Christy: Ah, my darlings.

Ronnie Anne: (Confused) Mother?

Christy: Allow me to introduce myself Lincoln. I am Christy. The Vampire Queen and…You're new mother.

Lincoln: (Mouth drops in shock, gets angry) You did this?!

Christy: Yes I did. Look at them. The picture of perfection. But it's not all complete. I'm missing just one, single, person.

Lincoln: (Thinks) Hm. Yeah, that's not gonna happen! What did you do to my real parents!?

Lana: We just told you.

Christy: I banished them from this world. They have no place in it. And neither does the human race. I have come to claim your family as my own.

Lincoln: (Angry) I don't think so! Turn my sister back to normal, bring my parents back, and get out of my house! NOW!

Christy: (Waves her finger) Uh, uh, uh. Very impolite shouting at your new mother. And I'm afraid I cannot do that. I am the queen and I choose to leave everything like this. And you do not have a choice but to be one of us. (To the girls) Children, may you please?

Lori: Yes Mother Christy.

They all approach the three kids as they backed away.

Clyde: Stay back!

Lynn: (Licks her lips) Mmmm Mm. You're bloods will be delicious.

Clyde gulps in fear.

Luna: (Opens her arms, sweetly) Come her Baby bro. Give you're big sister a hug. Be one of us.

Lincoln: No thank you!

Leni: Come on Linky. You'll love it.

Lincoln: Dude! No!

Lucy: There is no denying the way of the vampire.

Lisa: You cannot resist. Our power and will is strong.

Lincoln: We gotta get out of here.

Ronnie Anne: (Smirks) I knew these would be useful. (Pulls out smoke bombs) See you never girls!

She throw the bomb on the ground and green smoke surrounded the vampires, making them cough, gag and hiss.

Lola: (Coughing) What kind of smoke was that?

Lisa: If I'm not mistaken, it's the retched stench of Allium Sativum!

They all looked at her in confusion.

Lana: Speak English nerd.

Lisa: (Groans) It's garlic!

Lucy: (Hisses) The weakness of a vampire!

When the gas cleared they see the 3 hero kids were gone.

Leni: Is Linky a ghost?

Lori: No Leni. He, Clyde and Ronnie Anne got away.

Christy: (Angry) No body defies me! Girls, get them!

The girls: Yes mother!

They fly after them.

Lynn: Dibs on Ronnie Anne!

Christy evil laughs now that the Loud family belongs to her now. But she knew she needs Lincoln as one of them now. She then disappeared to go turn more people into vampires. With Lincoln and friends they were running through the town trying to escape.

Clyde: It's too dangerous in Royal Woods now!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah! What are we going to do?

Lincoln: We have to get out of town! We can't risk becoming Vampires.

Clyde: Well where are we gonna go?

Lincoln: Far away from here or anyplace that doesn't has Vampires flying around.

Ronnie Anne: Looks like we don't have a choice right now. Let's do it.

Then they hear a Lisa's voice behind them.

Lisa's Voice: Male sibling unite, I have a much better suggestion. Instead of doing that, join us!

They turn and see the sisters coming after them!

Lori: It's dinner time!

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lincoln: RUN!

They run away while the girls give chase.

They run through the woods, pushing through the trees and branches until they make it to a clearing. Clyde sees the girls are hot on they're tail.

Clyde: They're still coming!

Ronnie Anne: (See a cliff into ocean ahead) Cliff!

Lincoln: (Sees it and gets a serious look) Guys we have to jump!

They nod and kept running towards it.

Luna: Come her baby bro!

Lily: Winky!

They kept running as they were getting close to the cliff.

Lincoln: (Running out of breath, while running) Almost there!

Clyde: YIKES! (Running out of breath) I didn't sign up for this!

Ronnie Anne: THE GOAL IS RIGHT THERE! QUICK!

She started running faster.

Lincoln: (Breathing heavy) SO CLOSE! (Struggling, runs faster) FASTER!

He and Clyde pick up speed while the girls are trying to grab them.

Slow motion.

They run to the edge of the cliff.

Ronnie Anne: Hurry….up! They're…Right…Behind…Us!

They make it to the edge and got ready to jump.

Lincoln: Jump…Now!

The girls were close to grabbing them but the 3 jump.

Slow motion stops

They jump off the cliff and the girls watch them fall into the water.

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Screaming and falling) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

They splashed into the water and resurfaced for air.

Lincoln: We got away.

Ronnie Anne: (Deep breath) Thank goodness for that.

Clyde: That was insane.

Lincoln: Great job guys.

Clyde: What do we do now?

Lincoln: We swim away. If I'm not mistaken we should head for Mississippi.

Clyde: That's fine by me. But what about our friends and families?

Lincoln: We'll worry about that later.

Ronnie Anne: Mississippi here we come!

They swim away from Royal Woods leaving the state. The girls look and see they got away.

The girls: Dang it!

Lola: They got away.

Leni: What do we do now?

Lynn: I was this close to getting a taste of that blood!

Lucy: We better discuss this with mother Christy.

They walked away back to the Loud House to talk to they're new mother. Luna looked back at the ocean and sheds a tear of sadness.

Luna: (Sadden) Why baby bro?

She walked away to catch up with her Vampire sisters.

 **Well there you have it. Lincoln and friends are faced with a vampire situation, met Christy, and got away. Now they are heading for Mississippi. How will Christy handle this, what will become of our 3 heroes, and how are they going to stop this chaos? Find out next time.**


	5. The Plan

**Welcome back everyone. I know you've all waited for this. And believe me, I'm doing the best I can to work on this story, plus I have a job. So I'm sorry for making wait long for the chapters. Thank you all for being patient though. Again, I'm doing the best I can to work with this. Anyway, it's officially that time for the next part of the story. What happens now? Let's find out.**

Chapter 4: The plan

Back at the Loud House

Christy was sitting in Lincoln's bedroom which was now her throne room meditating. As she was, her gargoyle servants served her food with a side of ice cold blood.

Gargoyle Servant: You're meal your highness.

Christy: Thank you.

Christy finished her meditating for now and dined on her servings. As she was the sisters came in

Leni: Mother Christy.

Christy: Yes my dears, you may speak.

Lucy: Our apologies dear mother, but Lincoln and his friends have escaped!

Christy: (Spit takes) What?! How in the world did they escape?

Lynn: We thought we had them trapped, but unfortunately they had the idea to jump off the cliff.

Lola: Lincoln is never brave enough to pull something like that.

Luan: Well hey, it's no wonder he's so JUMPY! (Laughing) Get it?

Everyone groans.

Christy: Please Luan. Not in my presence.

Luan: Sorry Mother Christy.

Christy: Now Lincoln may seems to have gotten away from us. But it won't last. Soon he'll have nowhere to go. Besides what is one child gonna possibly do against power vampires.

Lisa: I concur Mother Christy. He lacks body strength and we absolutely have a 95% chance of succeeding our goal to make him one of us.

Christy: 95?

Lisa: Yes.

Christy: And the other 5%?

Lisa: (Cringes) Possible death. (Everyone was shocked to hear that) but not instantaneously. Look a 95 is still an A.

Lana: I can work with that.

Lynn: Bet grade I get in school.

Lori: (Sassy) Oh please. We see your grades once they're posted and all you get is 38.

Luna: So you failed school dude.

Lynn: (Angry) You want me to bite you twice? Because I will!

Lori: I dare you to try!

Christy: (Makes a loud snap making thunder roar) SILENCE! None of that behavior in my castle dearies!

Lori, Luna and Lynn: Yes Mother Christy.

Lynn: Sorry Mother Christy.

Lily: (Sheading tears) Winky.

Leni: (Picks her up) Aw. Don't worry Lily. We'll get Linky back here and we will make him one of us.

Christy: (Levitates Lily into her arm) Yes Lily my dear. We will get your brother back where he belongs.

She said to her motherly as she tickled Lily making her giggle.

Lily: Mama.

Christy: (Smiles) You have such a cute little giggle.

Lola: Well I think it's obvious they aren't gonna come back to Royal Woods. How are we going to find them?

Lisa: Fear not 8th oldest sibling. My tracking devise will easily pinpoint our male sibling unit's location. And from the looks of it, it seems he and his companions are heading for Mississippi.

Lynn: Please. That'll take days for them to reach it.

Lisa: Actually with the currents now at a steady barometer of 43.5, I'd say it'll give those human specimens 3 hours.

The girls: (Shocked) 3 HOURS?!

Christy: I will have him one way or another. What good are 3 humans against a powerful Vampire Queen such as myself?!

Lucy: They are no good at all mother Christy.

Christy: Indeed they aren't Lucy. He may have escaped once. He will not again. You girls go after them and turn them into one of us. If I need to speak to you or you need me, just meditate.

The girls: Yes mother Christy.

Christy: Now go!

The girls left the house and were ready to go after Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne.

Lynn: Time for a blood lust Mississippi!

Luna: Hell is coming your way. And we're coming for you baby bro!

Lori: Shall we girls?

The girls: Don't mind if we do.

They turned into bats and flew off to Mississippi to find Lincoln and friends.

Mississippi, beach

Waves were collapsing on the sand and the last one dropped off Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne. When they reached the land, they were out of breath and coughing. Clyde fell onto the sand face flat and completely tired, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne sat on rock.

Lincoln: (Breathing heavy) Is everyone alright?

Clyde: (Muffles in the sand, thumbs up) Tired, but alright.

Ronnie Anne: (Coughing up water, groggy) I'm alright. But some water went down the wrong pipe.

Lincoln: (Sighs in disbelief, frowns, looks out on the horizon) Did that really just happen?

Clyde: (Gets up and looks out with him, frowns) Yes. Yes it did.

Ronnie Anne: (Frowns) We're the only ones left of Royal Woods.

Lincoln: (Starts shedding tears of fear and sadness) So it was true. The raspy voices, the shadow, the dream, and the strange vision in the kitchen. It all meant a vampire invasion. (Voice breaks) Now my parents are gone, and my sister are slaves to an actual vampire queen!

Clyde: (Crying) All our friends and family, gone!

Ronnie Anne: (Starts shedding tears) This has to be the worst start of summer ever.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne looked like they were ready to give up. But Lincoln, even though sad and scared knew he needed their help.

Lincoln: Come on guys. We gotta keep our heads together. Okay, so our families are gone. Under the control of a crazy vampire woman. But I know that we can't just sit here and let her take over the world. We're the world's only hope.

Clyde: But what can we do Lincoln? I mean we're not real super heroes like Ace Savvy. That only exists in comics.

Lincoln: I know Clyde. But we can't just sit here doing nothing waiting for the end to come our way. Christy made a mess with my family, so I have to clean it up. But I can't do this by myself.

Ronnie Anne: Even if you do think we can stop the madness, what could a bunch of kids like us do about?

Lincoln: I believe we can do it guys.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne: Really?

Lincoln: Yes. Allow me to explain.

Music Scene: I believe we can

 **Lincoln:** **(Singing)** **WHAT IS A SUMMER REALLY BUT A TEPID MONTH OR THREE? IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH, THAT'S ALL IT WILL EVER BE AND WE DON'T NEED TO BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS, TO MAKE A QUEEN OF EVIL FLY AWAY, WE CAN FIND A WAY TO STOP HER AND SAVE EVERYONE WE KNOW AND STOP ALL THE NAYSAYERS FROM NAYSAY... ING! 'CAUSE I BELIEVE WE CAN! AND THAT'S THE MEASURE, THE MEASURE OF A MAN! IT MAY SOUND FAR-FETCHED, THIS THING WE'VE GOT PLANNED! BUT I BELIEVE WE CAN!**

Clyde and Ronnie Anne smiled and joined in the song. Ronnie Anne back up sings.

 **Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Singing) I BELIEVE WE CAN (OOH, I BELIEVE, I BELIEVE WE CAN) AND THAT'S THE MEASURE, THE MEASURE OF A MAN (OH, THAT'S THE MEASURE OF A MAN)**

 **Lincoln: Clyde** **: WE'LL MAKE IT BACK HOME (WE'LL MAKE IT BACK HOME) TO WHERE WE BEGAN... (OH...) 'CAUSE I BELIEVE WE CAN!**

Song over

Lincoln: So think about it guys. The fate of the world is in our hands now. After all, we're the Wolf Squad. And Vampires hate wolves.

Clyde: (Nods in agreement) He's right. They're sworn enemies.

Ronnie Anne: (Smiles in confidents and punches her fists) I'm itching to kick some.

Lincoln: That's the spirit guys. 3 friends united to stop the Vampire Queen. (Puts his hand out) You guys ready to stop Christy and save the world?!

Ronnie Anne and Clyde put their hands in the middle along with Lincoln.

Clyde: We are now.

Ronnie Anne: That Vampire witch is gonna pay!

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Chant) LET'S STOP CHRISTY! LET'S DO IT TO IT!

They high fived and howled as wolves.

Lincoln: For now I say we find a place to set up a camp. I'll set up a shelter.

Clyde: I'll get the fire wood.

Ronnie Anne: And I'll start the fire.

Clyde and Ronnie Anne went to get materials for they're camp. Before Lincoln got to work, he looks out on the horizon and stood in courage and pride, thinking about his parents and sisters.

Lincoln: (To himself) Don't worry guys. I'll find a way to save you all. I promise. Watch you're back Christy, because we're coming for you!

He walks away to find the stuff to build a shelter.

 **There you have it. The sisters are right on Lincoln's tail, and Lincoln and friends are ready to stop Christy. What's Lincoln's plan and will the girls transform them? Find out next time.**


	6. The wisdom calling

**Happy Easter everyone. It's time for another chapter. Let's see what's next for Lincoln.**

Chapter 5: The wisdom calling

As the night rolled in the three friends who were in their set up camp shelter sleeping. Ronnie Anne and Clyde were sleeping okay, but Lincoln was tossing and turning in his sleep.

In his dream

Lincoln looked around and saw he was back in Royal Woods in front of his house.

Lincoln: (Confused) Huh? I'm home? What am I doing here? (Calls out) Clyde? Ronnie Anne?

He hears screaming coming from inside the house. He rushes inside and sees his parents being sucked into a vortex as they we're holding onto the couch.

Rita: (Panicking) LINCOLN!

Lynn Sr: (Panicking) HELP US!

Lincoln: (Freaking out) MOM! DAD!

He was about to run in to save them. But strong hands on his shoulders held him in place. He turned and saw Christy holding him back with an evil smile on her face.

Christy: Let them die. Trust in me.

Lincoln: (Turns back to his parents in worry) No. (Tries to break free) NO!

But it was too late. Rita and Lynn Sr fell through the vortex screaming.

Rita and Lynn Sr: (Shouting in fear) LINCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLN!

Lincoln breaks free from Christy and was gonna jump into the vortex. But it disappeared just before he could reach it.

Lincoln: (Shocked and worried) MOM! DAD! (Turns to Christy, angry) You!

All Christy did was laugh evilly. Then suddenly she disappeared and his sisters appeared laughing sinisterly.

The girls: Hi Linky.

Lincoln: (Confused) Girls?!

He backed up into the wall but when he did, the wall fell apart into pieces until the hole showed a cliff into a fiery pit. He looked around and saw there was nowhere to run.

Lori: Join us Lincoln.

Leni: You'll love it.

Lucy: The world will belong to us.

Luna: And you'll be a prince of the whole world.

Lynn: Now stop being a baby and join us.

Luan: You'll live forever.

Lisa: And you get a personal butler.

Lola and Lana: Join us. Please Lincoln.

Lincoln: (Tries to be brave) I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU! I'D RATHER DIE!

The girls just glared at him because he was still refusing.

The girls: Then…. DIE!

The pushed him off the ledge and he fell into the pit of fire. As he fell, he screamed in horror.

Lincoln: (Screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Suddenly he didn't feel like he was falling anymore. He looked around and saw an empty land which resembled a desert with night skies and grey sand. He sees some people around a fire.

Man: Ah. You've have arrived. You must be Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: Uh…Yes. Who are you guys?

Man: We are the legendary Vampire Slayers from long ago. I'm James.

Woman: I'm Bella.

Man: My name is Michael.

Man: I'm Maurice

Woman: And I'm Alice.

Bella: We fought Vampires for ages and ages.

Michael: Way before you were born.

Alice: We've fought descendants of Vampire kings and queens.

James: And from what we've seen from the heavens, one descendant yet remains.

Lincoln: Christy. She made my parents disappear and turned my sisters into vampires. Now me and my friends are trying to find a way to set things back to normal. I just don't know how. I'm mostly worried about my family.

Alice: Yes. You're sisters may not be thinking straight due to Christy's power.

Michael: Once you're turned into one, your mind is corrupted with the powers of darkness.

Bella: Such a sad thing it is.

Lincoln: Where did Christy even come from? And why is she rising now?

James: She knew the when all the Slayers of Vampires were no longer existing in life, that was her perfect opportunity to escape from her prison she was sentenced to many ages ago.

Michael: Now that she has, she plans to rule the human race as they tried years ago.

Ashley: And she want's that legacy to expand. So she needed a family to do it.

Lincoln: And she chose mine.

Maurice: Now with none of us left, it's only a matter of time before the world is consumed into bloodlust chaos.

Lincoln: What am I gonna do. Me and my friends, Clyde and Ronnie Anne are the only humans left from Royal Woods. And the worst part is I don't even know if my parents are okay.

Alice: Then why don't you ask them.

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Voices: Lincoln!

Lincoln turned and saw none other than his parents. But they were disembodied ghost heads. The condition of them made Lincoln jump.

Lincoln: (Jumps in fright) Aaah!

Lynn Sr: Hey it's okay son. It's us. Your mom and dad.

Lincoln: Yeah dad I know. It just look completely strange seeing you two as disembodied ghost heads.

Rita: Yeah. I suppose that's true. Are you okay sweetie?

Lincoln: I don't know mom. A lot is going through my mind. What happened to you guys?

Rita: When you went to see Clyde and Ronnie Anne, that vampire broke into the house and opened a portal banishing me and your father to the nether world.

Lincoln: (Overwhelmed) Wow. This is a lot to take in.

Maurice: I'm sure it is my boy.

Lincoln: And now she turned the girls into vampires. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, all of them.

Lynn Sr: (Worried) Oh no. This is horrible. Not my daughters.

Rita: (Worried) Not my babies.

Lincoln: And now Christy and the girls are after me. But luckily, me, Clyde and Ronnie Anne escaped and fled from Royal Woods.

Rita: Where are you three now?

Lincoln: Mississippi. Now we have to figure out how to stop Christy, turn the girls back to human, bring you two back and save the world. But I just don't know how. I mean, I'm supposed to be the Man with the plan. Yet I don't know how.

James: We know how you can do it?

Lincoln: (Turns to the slayers) You do?

Bella: Yes.

Lincoln: Well can you tell me please. It's up to me and friends to stop the madness. I want my sisters and parents back. I don't want to live in family of vampires.

Michael: And you won't.

Maurice: What we'll tell you will truly help you and your friends.

Alice: Now listen carefully.

James: Many years ago we've created a magical artifact that has the ability to control and banish vampires. The Tentizone. It's a rare powerful orb that we used in our days among the living. We've sealed it away to keep it away from our enemies.

Lincoln: (Thinks) The Tentizone. I think I remember reading about it somewhere online. People thought of it as a sheer myth.

Michael: It's not a myth.

Bella: It's very real Lincoln.

Lincoln: Okay. So where can I find it?

Michael: We sealed it away in a chamber in North Dakota.

Maurice: However, the chamber is not as simple as opening a door. The chamber can be opened with three items. The Amulet of Courage.

Alice: The Pendant of Bravery.

James: And the Gauntlet of Loyalty.

Bella: When you've collected all three, the doorway to the Tentizone shall open.

Lincoln: And where can we find those?

James: As we speak, we've sent you and your friends a map in your backpack as you sleep. With it, it will reveal the locations of the items. Lincoln, the fate of the world is in your hands. You must do everything in your power to stop Christy, and save the world from chaos.

Lincoln: I won't let you down.

Maurice: We know you won't.

Alice: You have a brave heart.

Michael: Now go Lincoln Loud.

Bella: End the vampire terrine.

Lincoln: (Turns to his parents) Hang in there mom and dad. I'll save you.

Lynn Sr: You can do this son.

Rita: We believe in you.

Lincoln smiles and the dream fades away.

James: Farewell Lincoln. Good luck.

Back on the beach

The dream was over and Lincoln woke up and found himself back with his friends.

Lincoln: Wow.

He saw his friends waking up.

Ronnie Anne: (Yawn) Wow, what a night.

Clyde: (Stretching) I'll say man.

Lincoln: You guys won't believe what happened last night.

Ronnie Anne and Clyde looked at each other in confusion.

Ronnie Anne: Try us.

So they sat down as Lincoln explained what happened.

 **There you have it. Lincoln has meet the legendary Vampire Slayers, discovered his parents are still alive, and now knows what he and his friends have to do. What will the sisters think about this? Will they stop Lincoln? Will they transform him? And will Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne discover the Tentizone? Find out next time.**


	7. Gearing Up

**It's time everyone. the moment you've been impatiently waiting for. The next chapter of LHTVM! Everyone please be patient for a chapter i have too much on my plate!**

Chapter 6: Gearing up

Back in Royal Woods, Christy castle.

Christy looks out the windows enjoying all the townspeople turning into vampires.

Christy: (Takes a big whiff) Ah. There's nothing like the smell of blood in the morning.

Gargoyle: Yes Queen Christy. Nothing but dark red skies and the screams of humans.

Christy: My daughters will certainly love this. And I'm sure my dear sweet Lincoln would to. (Angry) 75,000 years, I've been banished to that cursed dimension after the blasted war by those foolish vampire slayers! (Chuckles) Now that they seize to exist, I have no one to stop me.

Gargoyle: But they left the…

Christy: (Shouts) SILENCE! I am well aware. Yet no one has a single hint or clue of the Tentizones location. As soon as everyone is a vampire, it won't be a problem.

Gargoyle: You're right my lady. I'm probably just being paranoid.

Christy: Yes it would seem so. (Meditates to contacts the sisters) My daughters, have you located Lincoln yet. Is he one of use yet?

Lynn: (In her thoughts) Not yet Mother Christy.

Lori: (In her thoughts) We have reached Mississippi, but no sign of him yet.

Christy: Keep looking.

Lucy: (In her thoughts) We will mother. While we're at it, we're turning other humans into one of us.

Christy: (Smiles) Mmmm. Good.

Luna: (In her thoughts) Mother Christy, may I ask you a question?

Christy: Of course Luna my dear.

Luna: (In her thoughts) Out of all the families all over earth, why did you choose us.

Christy: Because you girls and your brother are special.

Lola: (In her thoughts, boasts) Yeah. We are very special indeed.

Christy: Now my dear, continue you're work. Find you're bother.

The girls: (In her thoughts) Yes Mother Christy.

She finished speaking to them and looked out her window again.

Christy: If only my mother and father could see this.

Back on the Mississippi beach

Lincoln finished telling his friends.

Clyde: So vampires really roamed the earth centuries ago?

Ronnie Anne: And this artifact called the Tentizone was the only thing that could stop them.

Lincoln: That's what James and the other Vampire Slayers told me in my dream.

Ronnie Anne: And you're parents are really trapped in the Nether World?

Lincoln: Yeah. All thanks to Christy.

Clyde: Well at least you got see them even if it's only in a dream.

Lincoln: Yeah. But I still gotta find a way to bring them back.

Ronnie Anne: Well then all we have to do is go get the Tentizone. Simple.

Lincoln: Hold on. It's that simple. The Slayers told me there are 3 items we need on order to open the door to it. The Amulet of Courage, the Pendant of Bravery, and the Gauntlet of Loyalty.

Clyde: And how are we supposed to find them? We don't even know where to look?

Lincoln: (Looks in his backpack) Well they said they sent me a map to they're locations. (Finds it) And here it is! How do you like that? They actually sent me a map.

Ronnie Anne: So where are they?

Lincoln: Well the Amulet is in a jungle South America, the pendent is in New Mexico and the gauntlet is in North Carolina.

Clyde: And the Tentizone?

Lincoln: The tomb is located in North Dakota.

Ronnie Anne: Man. Its take us forever to get all those.

Lincoln: Not if we split up.

Clyde: Split up? Lincoln I know this isn't a zombie movie but you should know in times like this, we're never supposed to split up.

Ronnie Anne: Clyde, what choice do we have? Go back and let the crazy vampire lady and Lincoln's now crazy vampirerized sisters turn us into them?! I don't think so Lame-O.

Lincoln: She's right Clyde. Besides it might be faster this way. Unless we find the Tentizone, Christy is unbeatable, and she'll keep turning more people into vampires. She's not gonna stop till she gets us. I don't want to my mother being a vampire! Me and my sisters already have parents and they need help.

Clyde: (Still not sure) Well…I suppose so.

Lincoln: So it's decided then. We'll each split up and go after that artifact. Clyde, you'll go after the gauntlet. Ronnie Anne, your after the pendant and I'll go after the amulet. However before we go we need gear to protect us from vampires.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah. We need wooden stakes, garlic, holy water, and…

Lincoln: Bright flashlights bright as the sun.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah.

Clyde: It's a good thing we're near town.

Lincoln: Then let's gear up! It's time to kick some Vampire butt!

Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne: (Shout) YEAH!

They run into town and head into stores. Lincoln equipped wooden stakes, Clyde loaded up some garlic and Ronnie Anne found a supply of holy water. Then Lincoln ran into an office to make copies of the map for Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Then he twirled his flashlight and placed it in his pocket. Then they all stood bold and tall ready for a vampire apocalypse.

Ronnie Anne: This is gonna be awesome.

Lincoln: Wolf Squad ready for action!

The three howl like wolves.

 **Well they'reready to face any vampire that comes they're way. What will the sisters do to reach Lincoln? Will the Wolf Squad find the artifacts? Find out next time.**


	8. Message

Hey everyone. I just want to let you know, i'll be taking a break from typing the stroies for a while. I know you want updates. but don't worry, i'll get back to them soon. Sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for you're patients


End file.
